


Tarts az álmaidban (I. rész)

by marysidehouse



Series: Malfoy Krónikák [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1974/1975, F/M, Marauders era, Tekergők era, lucissa
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28055091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marysidehouse/pseuds/marysidehouse
Summary: Lucius Malfoy és Narcissa Black kapcsolata nem indult zökkenőmentesen, de ettől függetlenül a fiatal arisztokraták mégis egymásba szeretnek az ármány, a hatalom és a bigott nézetek kellős közepén. Hogyan birkóznak meg az eléjük tornyosuló kihívásokkal úgy, hogy a titkaikat senki ne derítse ki az út során?
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Series: Malfoy Krónikák [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055060
Kudos: 6





	Tarts az álmaidban (I. rész)

**Author's Note:**

> A történet átdolgozás alatt áll.

A történet átdolgozás alatt áll.


End file.
